Lesson Number Two
by PoeticJustice84
Summary: Next in the series. Continues where Tony Learns an Important Lesson left off. Please Read that before reading this. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! So many people begged for a sequel, I decided to oblige them. Only I'm taking it one step further and creating a series! Yay! So **_**Tony Learns an Important Lesson**_** will be the first in the series I like to call my **_**Tony's Lessons**_** series. Here is the second installment. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did the first one. Oh! Sorry for not posting in a while, school has been hectic. I have eight classes and am double majoring so please forgive me if I take a while to update. Also there might not be spanking in every story in this series. There will be a big heaping helping of father/son Gibbs/Tony mushiness (Tony needs all the love he can get). WARNING: CONTAINS SPANKING OF A YOUNG ADULT, IF THAT ISN'T YOUR THING THEN PLEASE DO NOT READ! **

Tony woke to the sweet smell of Maple syrup and Banana pancakes. Rolling over, he was surprised to find that his backside wasn't sore. Last night had certainly been a wakeup call for him. Gibbs actually spanking him was embarrassing. Then again, he no longer carried the guilt of disobeying the man with him. Besides, last night had been so much more than he had expected. Gibbs not only spanked him for not following his rules,_ God he's such a Dad,_ he also comforted him before and after the spanking when he was so nervous. And it _was_ an actual spanking. Not a beating. After last night, Tony didn't think Gibbs was capable of such violence toward him.

"Hey, you're up. Want some breakfast?"

Tony looked up at his boss expecting to find disappointment in those ice blue eyes, but all he found was concern. For him? Why would Gibbs be worried about him? Tony had to look away from the penetrating gaze. That blue stare seemed to see into his very soul. When Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed and lifted his face with two fingers he almost cried at the tenderness of the gesture. His parents had never treated him with such care after a beating, yet Gibbs was doing just that. Maybe Gibbs wouldn't hold one lapse in judgment against him. Maybe the man believed in forgiveness that his parents had never even heard of.

"Mind telling me what has you, my chatterbox, so quiet?"

"I thought you would be angry with me."

Gibbs cupped the back of the young agent's neck and head with his right hand and cursed the kid's parents. They didn't deserve the title. Of course Tony thought he'd be angry still. His parents had probably held onto their anger towards him as long as they could. Being angry with him kept him at a distance; cementing that anger with a thick leather belt slicing into the boys behind insured further distancing.

"I wasn't angry last night. I was worried and scared, but I wasn't angry. I would_** never **_spank you while I was angry. That serves no purpose. It only hurts you more. If and when I spank you again I won't be angry while I'm doing it. I'll send you up here or send you out so I can cool off. Did I seem angry last night?"

Tony shook his head no and took a deep breath. Gibbs was impatient, sure, but he was rarely angry with him. Annoyed, maybe.

"You said if _and_ when. What does that mean?"

"It means that I have a feeling that last night won't be the only time I have to put you over my knee. It means that if you _ever_ put yourself in unnecessary danger again I'll take you over my knee, drop your pants and spank you red with my hairbrush. Losing you because you want to empress someone isn't on my too do list. Understood?

"Absolutely!"

"Good. I'm hungry, breakfast is calling. Come on."

Breakfast was peaceful. He and Gibbs had a nice chat about him still being grounded for another week and the charity basketball league Tony played in. Gibbs was surprised to learn that while his newest agent kept it hidden, he was coaching the children's league version of the charity league. Children played for a different charity each week. The proceeds from the games went to such charities. Half the price of admission and a quarter of the concession venders profit saw its way to some form of charity.

"Why do you hide that from people? That's wonderful."

"Because I'm not sure how they'll react. In Baltimore most people just thought I did it to make myself look good. I let them. It was easier than trying to explain the real reason."

"Which is?

"Giibbs!"

Gibbs chuckled at the childlike tone. His tough agent sounded like a small five year old. It was rather amusing. Tony's eyes lit up as he and Gibbs both laughed the tone.

"My parents never did anything like that. They had more money than God yet they never gave anything back. I don't want to be like that. I may not have their money, but I have time and patience on my side. That's got to count for something."

The seriousness in Tony's eyes told Gibbs all he needed to know. Tony felt guilty for his parent's shortcomings as well as his own. No one should have to make up for what their parents did or didn't do. Especially someone as kind hearted as Tony. The boy felt the pain of everyone he met. He was empathetic to the nth degree.

"That's very noble of you."

"I don't do it to be noble. I do it because there are people out there who the extra help. The kids I coach need someone in their lives and I guess that's me. And you if you'll help. You'd be great with them, Gibbs!"

Gibbs stared at the kid for a fraction of a second before making his decision. He could learn more about Tony this way without seeming like a noisy old busy body. It would be perfect.

"Sure. Might make this old man feel younger being around all the kids."

The smile Tony flashed him was dazzling. The kid's smile lit up the entire room. No wonder people gravitated toward him. His friendly nature and that smile put them totally at ease. Tony DiNozzo was definitely something special. And Jethro Gibbs was going to make sure the kid knew that one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, it's me again! Just thought I should clear a few things up before I go any further. In my **_**Lesson's **_**universe Tony is younger than he is on the show. Making him younger makes this easier to write. So, thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are wonderful. I was worried that my discipline fiction would sound cruel but you all said it was great so on with the story. WARNING: SPANKING OF A YOUNG ADULT. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Tony sat on the curb as the patrolman, Terry Gallagher, one of Gibbs old marine buddies, called for an ambulance, and then Gibbs. His head hurt, as did his still tender ribcage, and his right wrist. The car crash left him feeling like shit. He was cold and hurt and scared. And he wanted Gibbs. Yes, he knew how infantile that sounded, but at the moment, he didn't care. He also knew that when Gibbs found out he was drinking he wouldn't sit for a month, but none of that mattered now.

The blanket wrapped around his trembling shoulders was a surprise. Terry smoothed the thick fabric over those shaking shoulders before he spoke.

"So, do I even need to do a breath test?"

The guilty shake of the chestnut head tore at the old man's heart. His own son was just a little older than this kid. He couldn't find it in himself to write up a report other than the one about the accident. According to Jethro, the boy had had a rough go of things throughout his life. He figured the skittish kid could use the break.

The squealing of tires let Tony know that Gibbs had arrived before the ambulance. Now things were going to get interesting. Tony wasn't really sure if Gibbs would kill him in public or wait until they were in private. He did know that Gibbs would eventually get tired of dealing with all of his baggage. Hell, everyone did. He expected it. What he didn't expect was for his boss to slip up behind him and wrap him in that gentle embrace.

"I guess Terry didn't tell you."

"Tell me what, kiddo?"

Tony prepared himself for the rejection he was sure would follow his confession.

"I…um…I was drinking earlier. I thought I would be ok to drive, I really did!"

"Guess that's what you get for thinking, huh?"

Rejection, Tony had expected. The teasing was new. No one ever did that when he fucked up. They just threw him away.

Gibbs saw the confusion in the boy's eyes as he turned in his arms. He also noticed the wince, but said nothing.

"Terry told me when he called that he was fairly sure you were drinking. That only made me worry more."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to concern you."

"Tony, everything you do concerns me. I can't help myself. I worry."

The ambulance arrived before Tony could respond. An hour later he left with Gibbs. The splint on his wrist annoyed him, as did the fuzziness the concussion caused. His car had finally been towed to the repair shop. Now maybe he could sleep.

Gibbs chuckled as Tony flopped onto the bed. The kid groaned as his ribs jostled. Gibbs slipped off the shoes and jacket and brought the covers up to his shoulders. Brushing the hair out of the boy's eyes, Gibbs sighed. Why did Tony insist on getting into so much trouble? The kid was going to give him a heart attack. He had forgotten what it was like to worry after a child until Tony came into his life. God, he was going to go crazy!

Tony awoke to darkness. He had no idea what had awoken him until he saw a hand coming at his face. He flinched away in an attempt to avoid the blow. The pain that usually accompanied such smacks never came. Instead he felt a rough, warm, work hardened hand brush through his hair. The affectionate gesture almost tore him apart.

"Gibbs?"

He hadn't missed the flinch, but discussing it now was futile. Tony probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning.

"I'm right here. Come on, concussion check."

"Haven't we already done that?"

"Yes, but we have to keep doing it because I don't want you waking up with brain damage."

"Awe, Gibbs you do care."

"Whatever gave you that idea, kid?"

"You're always there."

The concussion check was forgotten as Tony snuggled deeper into the bed and fell back asleep. Gibbs deemed him lucid enough to forgo that dreaded thing. The morning came all too soon for Tony though. He knew that while Gibbs was alarmed at his destructive behavior, he was also thinking of ways to halt it. One way in particular gave him pause. The spanking he had received just weeks ago was still at the forefront of his mind. It hadn't been overly painful physically, but emotionally it had damn near killed him. No one had ever spanked him out of affection before. That was new and foreign. He wasn't sure if he could handle it again.

Gibbs heard the footfalls on the steps. It sounded so natural for Tony to be bounding down those stairs. The frown on the kid's face wasn't natural at all though. Something was up.

"Why are you wearing the frown, kiddo?"

"I know I messed up last night."

"That you did. But I have a news flash for you. Everyone makes mistakes. Even me."

"Are you going to spank me again?"

"So that's what has you so messed up?"

The barely there nod was the only answer Gibbs received. Placing the toast in front of the kid, Gibbs sat opposite him and watched his expression. Tony was anxious, that much was painfully obvious. Gibbs saw no reason to drag the suspense on any longer.

"Yes, I am going to spank you. You lied to me. You told me you were going to Abby's and instead you end up in the ditch with a fractured wrist and a concussion. And to add insult to injury you decide to jump in the car and take off after drinking yourself into a coma!"

"I really am sorry."

"I have no doubts about that. And you should have none about me. I care for you far too much to watch you throw away your career; your life! Now go. Upstairs!"

Tony sat, knees to his chest, head on his knees debating with himself. Why the hell did he keep getting into trouble? What was wrong with him? Maybe his parents were right. Maybe he was really just trouble.

Gibbs paced the basement for almost an hour trying to calm himself down. Eventually a call to Ducky was the only thing that did the trick. It was nice to know that the old M.E. agreed with him on this.

The knock on the door was not welcomed, it was expected however. Tony could see that Gibbs had calmed considerably since sending him upstairs. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. The first spanking had certainly not been what he'd expected. This couldn't be all bad.

Gibbs sat just in front of his charge, locking his steel blue eyes with ones of brilliant green. He hated what he was about to do, but he saw no other option. Losing Tony wasn't on his bucket list.

"Let's get this over with."

Tony nodded and stood, unbuckling his jeans and sliding his boxers down before placing himself over Gibbs lap. Gibbs almost sighed with relief at Tony's actions. At least the boy trusted him enough to allow this without a fuss.

"First off, we have to get a few things strait. What did I tell about endangering your life?"

"That your hairbrush would get up close and personal with my ass. Giibbs! You're not going to use the brush are you?"

Gibbs chuckled at the belligerent tone.

"This morning the brush won't be needed. Tonight, is a different story. I'm spanking you now for lying to me. Tonight I'll get you for drinking and driving."

Tony's heart sank. Two spanking in one day! Well, at least Gibbs was giving him time in between them to recover. But still, it wasn't fair. He was an adult; he could do as he pleased! Gibbs must be reading his mind.

"This is more than fair after the worry you caused me. When Terry said you'd been in an accident my heart stopped. I don't want to ever experience that again. And after tonight, I doubt you will."

** SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!** **SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! **

The sobbing broke Gibbs heart but he knew had to finish the punishment or Tony would have learned nothing from it. Lowering his knee, Gibbs continued his assault on Tony's bare behind.

**SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!**

Gibbs finished by tossing the jeans aside and gently pulling the boxers back up over the deep red rump. He had spanked Tony harder this time, therefore it would sting longer. The jeans would only add to the discomfort. Gibbs was happy to realize that the trembling came from the spanking and nothing else. Rubbing Tony's back seemed to calm his sobs, though. As soon as Tony wiggled, Gibbs had him up, arms wrapped around him, holding him as he cried. The tears lasted longer than Gibbs expected. He was starting to worry that he had actually hurt the kid when Tony lifted his head and started apologizing again. The boy still felt guilty. That was understandable.

Tony was so unprepared for the kiss Gibbs left on his forehead that ceased speaking the moment it happened. No one had ever done that to him, least of all after he had done something wrong. He had no defense for kindness. The tears started again.

"Awe, Tony."

"I…I'm sorry."

"I know, buddy. I know."

Tony wasn't sure how long Gibbs held him and he didn't care. He just knew that even when he did something wrong, Gibbs cared. The spankings weren't pleasant, but they did have a point. The beatings his parents dished out never did. He realized with a start that he could take this. He could really handle this, because Gibbs was there.

The remainder of the day was spent discussing the crash and the reasons behind it. While his boss wasn't pleased, exactly, he wasn't as angry as he could have been. The promised punishment later that night didn't seem as bad as it once had.

Gibbs watched his young agent over dinner. The kid seemed more relaxed than he had in a while. Even with a stinging backside. The fluffy sofa cushions provided the padding the kid's rump needed. Gibbs just hoped Tony understood his reasoning more now. He didn't want to spank the boy if he didn't understand it. Hell, he didn't want to spank him period, but it seemed to stick with Tony more than any other punishment. It simply worked.

Tony loaded the dish washer and cleaned up the kitchen before heading upstairs. He wasn't looking forward to another spanking but he wasn't dreading it either. That was new. The hot shower helped him relax. It set his muscles at ease at least. His mind was still running wild even as Gibbs walked in and sat beside him, wide wooden smooth backed hairbrush in hand. The implement looked like it would hurt when applied to bare skin. Then again, Gibbs hard hand hurt also. Besides, he had yet to feel anything worse than his father's belt or his cane. When either of those was applied to his bare bottom it insured he would not be sitting for at least a week, and that was for minor offenses.

Gibbs saw the look in Tony's eyes as he entered the room. It wasn't fear, exactly, but it was close. The big sturdy hairbrush no doubt giving him pauses. It had always had that affect on him too. The spankings he received with it were memorable. His mother had always grabbed for her brush or her spoon.

"I won't lie to you, it hurts like hell, but it is just a spanking."

Tony nodded but didn't move from his perch on the bed. He'd been paddled at military school and he wondered if this would be anything like that. That had been painful.

He didn't have time to wonder anymore as Gibbs pulled him to his feet and sat in spot he had just vacated, pulling Tony over his lap as he did so. Tony didn't protest, he knew he deserved the spanking for scaring Gibbs so much.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Y…yes."

Gibbs didn't give either of them time to reconsider. He swept Tony's pajama bottoms down to his ankles and the black silk boxers followed. Gibbs noticed that the trembling was back again. He had expected that. Massaging the kid's back took care of the tremors.

"Are you still sore from this morning?"

"Not much. I don't even feel in until I sit on something really hard."

The pinkness of the bare bottom before him told him that. It bothered him that he had caused such pain for his young agent and that he was about to cause more. The fact that both the redness and the soreness would be gone the next day helped some. Picking up the brush, Gibbs let it rest on Tony's backside. The flinch startled him.

"I thought you said you weren't sore."

"I'm…I'm not. That scared me."

"It's just a spanking, bud, nothing more."

Gibbs waited for Tony to nod his acceptance before continuing. When the nod finally came Gibbs picked up the brush and raised his arm.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony was sobbing five smacks into the spanking. The sharp sting of the brush was nothing like the one from Gibbs hand. When he felt Gibbs lower his knee he sobbed harder, vowing to be better in the future.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Tony was sobbing so hard he hardly realized the spanking had ended. He just wanted comfort. Gibbs rubbed his back until the sobs subsided. Finally when all that Tony could muster were hot tears, Gibbs slipped off the p.j.'s and slowly pulled the boxers up over the cherry red behind. Righting Tony, Gibbs laid him on the bed on his stomach and lay beside him. Tony buried his brunette mop in his chest and continued to cry, mumbling apologizes through his tears. The distressed kid didn't even notice that Gibbs had tucked him into bed. He just knew that Gibbs had spanked him for breaking the rules and now Gibbs was holding him, promising that everything was fine. The warm embrace comforted him as did the scent of wood and something he couldn't define.

Gibbs watched as sleep overtook him. The tear tracks on his face broke Gibbs heart because he knew he had put them there. At the same time he knew now that Tony would actually think instead of just acting recklessly.

"Tony, please don't make me do this again. I don't want to hurt you, bud."

Tony felt the kiss on his head and smiled against Gibbs chest. Yes, his behind was on fire, but he knew he truly deserved it this time. Besides, Gibbs was still there, holding him, making everything alright. That's all that mattered.

**FINISHED! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. NEXT STORY COMING SOON!**


End file.
